


Home Thoughts

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll get  this ... feeling. A yearning, actually, to be home. It pisses me off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "homesick" at fic_promptly.

Daniel poked the campfire with a stick and gazed into the flames. He pulled back a little as the sparks from his stirring made the green wood hiss and spit even more than it had been doing.

Night had fallen quickly on the benign little planet that had promised much in terms of minerals and culture but had in reality delivered very little.

A grumpy Sam had retreated to her tent to feed more disappointing data into her laptop and Teal’c had taken himself off for an unnecessary perimeter walk, quietly hacked off at being surrounded by not so quietly hacked off people.

Far from civilization, there was nothing to fear here, except maybe boredom itself.

Jack wandered across to the fire, just as it spat viciously at Daniel, a spark landing on his BDU pants. Daniel swore and brushed hurriedly at the still-glowing ember. He inspected the resulting hole in the material and cursed again.

“Your language always deteriorates when we’re offworld. You know that?” Jack let out a muted “ahhh” as he eased down onto the log beside Daniel and rubbed absently at his aching knee. Rain must be coming.

“My language is fine. Compared to the oaths uttered by you when we have to trek through forests, or Sam when her socks get wet, or Teal’c when ... well, his eyebrows look like they’re swearing when he’s pissed off enough.” Daniel poked at the little hole in the same way he would if a tooth filling had worked loose ... repeatedly and unproductively.

“Okay, honey-bunch, what’s frosting your cookies?”

Daniel gave him the eye but refrained from rising to the unsuitable nickname bait. It was a game they played and it was harmless enough when neither of them was truly angry.

“Nothing.” Daniel hugged his knees and stared into the fire’s orange glow.

“Come on, Daniel. Let’s not play the ‘I ask, you don’t tell, I ask again, you sigh, I coax and you eventually spill’ game tonight. It’s too cold and I’m too tired and you’re looking too fucking hot sitting there in your bandana and glasses, so stop me thinking highly inappropriate offworld thoughts and just ... tell me.”

Daniel rested his head on his arms and turned to face Jack. Flames danced in the reflection of his glasses, hiding his eyes. But there was no mistaking the mischief and warmth in his quick smile. “Too fucking hot?” he said, quietly, casting a warning glance in the direction of Sam’s tent.

Jack failed to look chagrined. “I have ... thoughts ... about that sweaty bandana. Ideas. Plans.”

Daniel laughed and then went quiet. Jack could almost seeing him weighing the options; to tell, or not to tell. “I love being offworld,” Daniel said softly, turning his head so that he could stare directly into the blaze. “I mean, who wouldn’t, right? It’s beyond imagining. It’s just that, lately, I’ve been longing for home at the most unlikely moments.”

“You’re homesick?” Jack asked, trying and failing to hide his disbelief. “Mr. Wherever I Lay My Hat just wants to go home?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said, “Surprises the hell out of me, too.” He picked up a small stone and started to trace a shape in the dry earth. “I can be lost in a translation, brushing alien mud from an ancient treasure, or talking to some amazing being from an amazingly fascinating culture and I’ll get this ... feeling. A yearning, actually, to be home. It pisses me off.”

Jack reached for the stick and stirred the fire again. “Why would wanting to be home piss you off?”

Daniel smiled again, the quick quirk of his lips a wry acknowledgement, then he turned his gaze fully on Jack and waited for him to get it. Which he did, and then it was Jack’s turn to smile. “Because you’ve finally figured out what home means and you’re miffed because sometimes you want ‘home’ more than you want this.” He waved his hands vaguely at the heavens.

Daniel’s gaze was fiercely tender and Jack was absolutely certain that Daniel had never looked more beautiful.

Fat, chilly raindrops started to spatter the ground.

“Lucky that Carter’s socks are safely indoors,” Jack said, turning his face up towards the rain. “The team can only handle a certain level of pissed-offedness.”

Daniel looked down at his doodle in the sand, which the rain was already starting to blur. The Earth symbol. Jack surveyed Daniel’s handiwork closely.

“I’ve never looked lovelier,” he said.

ends


End file.
